Drs Wily-Light Numbers: Powered Up
by Spica M
Summary: Part of the DWLN Universe. The war of the Powered Up game watched from Time Man's perspective


Disclaimer: All the characters belong to CAPCOM

 _This fic belongs to the DWLN Universe. In order to understand this fic you have to read "Drs. Wily-Light Numbers: DWLN"_

* * *

 **DWLN: Powered Up!**

It was a beautiful day outside, birds were singing, flowers were blooming, in days like this, a robot master, was questioning his mental health.

"It may-may seem rather sudden to you, but-but I've decided I'd like to take over the-the world! I'll be taking control-control over the precious robot-robot masters of the doctors"

Announced Break Man before the screen explodes and he flees in his spaceship. The robot master watched Break Man's ship moving away from the screen without looking back. He should do the same.

Without even thinking about it, the robot master saw himself running back to Drs. Light and Wily lab watching Break Man in his little ship taking a bag with the robot masters.

"Stop, Break Man. Stop I say!"

Dr. Light exclaimed while Break Man laughed. Dr. Wily was throwing things at the ship.

"I'll be taking them with me!"

Announced Break Man before one of the things Dr. Wily threw break his ship and Break Man was flying quickly.

"It's a disaster! Using our robots to conquer the world ..."

Dr. Light exclaimed while Dr. Wily snorted and looked at the robot master who entered and pushed him slowly towards the destroyed laboratory.

"We have to stop Break Man"

The robot master said surprising himself by the words that came out of his mouth.

"Are you sure?"

Dr. Wily questioned while robot nodded a couple of times before the doctors exchanged glances and nodded. The robot master didn't know why he was doing that.

"We have to prepare you"

Dr. Wily said before they both worked on the robot and he was immediately after the first stolen robot.

Cut Man.

The road looked as if he had seen it before. The robots that shoot from the walls were very familiar. Those flying robots…he knew them.

"Deja vu. It seems as if I have seen them before"

He heard his brother's voice speak as he moved quickly.

He couldn't help the relief at hearing him.

"Careful with those things"

The robot master said aloud, smiling a little before jumping and firing.

While the road was familiar to him, there were things he didn't know how to do them. In those moments, the voice of his brother give him some idea to help him or he managed to think of something useful.

"Wouldn't it be better if we start running?"

Or sometimes his brother had ideas that i him.

"Stop!"

He had to say it out loud, his brother needed to know. Why? He only knew his brother should know.

"Almost there"

Animated the robot master with a smile when he finally saw the gate from afar.

"That kind of robots with one eye shouldn't be left near normal robot masters!"

His brother exclaimed, making the robot master laugh.

"Finally to the gates of the robot master"

His brother muttered before the robot master crossed and saw himself in front of Cut Man.

"All these robots destroyed…Break Man was right about you… Even if it cuts me in half, I will make you whole again!"

Cut Man muttered before beginning to attack.

The robot master had no choice but to dodge and shoot. The wounds were inconsequential.

"Be careful with those things! You could kill someone"

His brother couldn't keep himself quiet in the middle of a battle like this.

"He's defeated!"

The robot master exclaimed before approaching Cut Man and taking him back to the labs.

"Very well!"

The doctors exclaimed as they repaired and check Cut Man before the robot master continued on his way to Bomb Man.

The robot master was ready to go.

The path was short and the robot master looked at the bombs and the robots that were attacking him.

"Well, it's not a long road"

Encouraged the robot master. The slight laughter of his brother was enough to reassure the robot master to follow.

"If I never see those jumping Sniper Joe again, it's going to be too soon!"

His annoyed brother exclaimed while the robot master laughed a little.

"If there's something very annoying with this situation, the Napalm Bombs are it, who in their right mind puts bombs who break into pieces in the middle of a road?"

Questioned the robot master while continuing to move carefully.

"Demented like Break Man, bro. Only someone as insane as Break Man would put bombs like this in the middle of a place like this. They expect you to fall and die"

His brother replied as the robot master nodded his words and continued on his way.

"It's time to kick a robot master!"

His brother exclaimed as the robot master nodded a little and crossed the doors.

"Ah ah! Don't run off! Let's have a little fun with my explosives!"

Bomb Man waved as the robot master sighed and stood in front of the robot master.

"You should get used to the oddities of our brothers"

His brother commented as Time Man nodded a little when he heard him.

"You shoulda come the day before yesterday! I had some big boom-booms then!"

Bomb Man finally commented before he started jumping and throwing his bombs.

"Really?! The day before yesterday this dude was working"

Mumbled his brother while the robot master laughed a little dodging the bombs.

"Concentrate on your work!"

The robot master exclaimed as he continued firing.

"Then the wick of his bombs should be cut!"

His brother exclaimed as the robot master blinked and fired.

The battle of Bomb Man didn't take as long as he feared and he realize more of his siblings were missing.

With a big sigh, he grabbed his brother and took him back to the lab.

He knew the next one was going to be Ice Man.

The slippery and terrible floor was difficult and it irritated him enough. Fortunately, the dash was something that helped him to keep going quickly, although he had to be careful at times.

"Those horrible platforms!"

His brother exclaimed and the robot master let out a laugh before continuing to move carefully.

"Don't worry!"

Finally, the robot master exclaimed before being on the floor.

"A little more. Ice Man is close"

Encouraged his brother and the robot master nodded a little animated when he heard his brother talking.

The floating robots only bothered the robot master, he was very close to holding one and hitting it.

"There's something dangerous up ahead! I'll freeze it at all costs!"

Ice Man exclaimed when he saw the robot master crossing.

"Ah, I won't quit now!"

Ice Man said starting to shoot the Ice Slasher.

The battle against Ice Man was quite difficult.

"It's strange you have to bomb the ice and everything is fixed"

His brother and his last-minute comments weren't appropriate, but he indicated him the necessary weapon.

Ice Man had no mercy despite everything and the robot master had to be careful when launching the Hyper Bomb.

"I didn't imagine someone so tiny was so fierce!"

Again, inappropriate but very animated comments for the robot master.

Finally, the robot master was victorious against Ice Man and took him back.

"Next stop, Fire Man"

The robot master whispered before being transported back.

Hot, too hot.

The robot master knew very well this heat was terrible for his brother.

"For god's sake! This situation is burning!"

Comments like that made this situation very passable. Especially for the lava.

Moving carefully, the robot master was alone, but he could feel his brother close with each step he took.

"Careful"

His brother muttered as the robot master watched the flames rise.

"You said it so, these terrible flames would damage my beautiful texture if they came near me"

His brother replied as the robot master looked back and saw the lava.

"Run!"

His brother exclaimed as he continued to climb up and down carefully.

"Of course not! If you run like an idiot, something will go wrong"

Blamed the robot master while listening to his brother's laughter.

"Boring"

Jumping and shooting with the terror of something trying to throw him in the lava, the robot master sighed with relief when he was facing the gates.

"About time!"

His brother exclaimed and the robot master could only nod.

"Fire! Burn! Burn everything!"

Fire Man exclaimed while the robot master blinked a couple of times. This wasn't what he expected as a greeting from Fire Man.

"You should be frozen so you can calm down!"

The annoyed robot master exclaimed as he began firing the Ice Slasher.

"Getting hot yet?! Are you mad?! Burning mad yet?! Fire!"

Asked his brother in the middle of the battle with determination to defeat him.

"Hey! Why the fire one has to be the insane one?"

Asked his brother while the robot master nodded a little.

The battle between Fire Man and the robot master was complicated by the simple fact he was worried about his brother. Something told him his brother could be in danger.

Finally, with Fire Man defeated, the next battle was against ...

Even though he didn't want to do this, he ended up on a strange road, just the road he is traveling was telling him terrible news.

"You know? This place is terrible. It gives me chills just to keep moving forward"

His brother muttered while the robot master nodded a couple of times. It was a horrible place.

"I don't know why, but it seems that something terrible is coming"

The robot master responded, focused on moving forward. He had to keep moving even if it isn't something he wants.

Stairs, robots and spikes just gave him a bad spine.

"Well, show time"

Said his brother as soon as he crossed the door and saw himself face to face with his brother, he knew this was the worst thing that could happen.

"No…"

The robot master whispered, retracing his steps focusing on his brother's gaze.

"An elegant copy!"

His brother exclaimed through the communicator and the robot master let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, there's only one way out of this"

His brother muttered while the robot master nodded.

He could fight against a copy of his brother.

"I will not let a mere copy to try to stop this!"

Exclaimed the annoyed robot master and began to attack with the power of Fire Man towards the copy of his brother.

The copy sounded very similar to his brother.

"Leave'im here"

Muttered he and his brother together.

He had to keep going.

Elec Man

With the constant stairs, he could hear his brother complain.

"Why are there so many stairs? Don't they realize your legs are going to creak after this?"

The robot master couldn't help laughing when he heard his brother.

He always knew what to say in times like this. It was a nice voice to listen to at times like this.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous the squares with electricity actually are?!"

The annoyed robot master exclaimed, listening to his brother's laughter before calming down. He liked it when he lost his temper.

"I don't think that's something very important at the moment, bro"

A few small jumps and he looked up the gate of Elec Man.

Up and up, finally found himself in front of Elec Man and began his battle.

"You did well... But now it's time to say adieu. Prepare to short-circuit from the sweetness of this moment!"

Elec Man announced smiling sideways when he saw the robot master arrive.

"Don't worry, I won't bore you, although the eternity that awaits you might"

He finally said before beginning his attack.

"The Oil Slider. His weakness is the Oil Slider!"

Mumbled the robot master before starting to shoot the Oil Slider towards Elec Man avoiding the Electric Beam.

The attack was dangerous for the robot master. He knew that was bad for him. However, his brother was counting on him for this. He wasn't going to give up.

"Wow, my friend! How shinning are the beams! Don't you think so?"

It was definitely not the time to listen to his brother's comments.

Finally, Elec Man was defeated.

It was strange when something hurt him.

Guts Man was just a quick breeze. He couldn't see the details of his road. He could barely prevent himself from being shot or falling into space. The mets only received him with a bullet when they had time to react.

"Who had the idea to put bullets to the Mets?!"

His annoyed brother exclaimed while the robot master dodged the Met's bullets and smiled when he heard his brother.

"The doctors or Break Man? That is the real question, brother"

The robot master responded laughing a little, shooting quickly.

"I don't wanna philosophy right now!"

His brother exclaimed in annoyance as the robot master only denied slowly and kept moving forward.

"Brother, philosophy is what prevents the empty heads from ruling the world"

The robot master replied laughing at the sound of his brother's growl.

"Well, let's stop this great moment of your brightness and let's see the big man"

His brother said as Time Man nodded and crossed the hatch.

"Hey, men only! Little boys don't belong here. Go home before you get hurt!"

Guts Man exclaimed while the robot master just sighed as he heard his brother's laughter on the other side.

I ain't got time for you. If I get fired, your time's up, too!"

Guts Man said beginning to flex his arms.

The battle with him should be simple.

"You know? Freeze and shoot as an insane robot sounds a beautiful idea. Don't you think so?"

The robot master asked smiling. He was weak in the face of that strategy.

There was very little left.

Finally, he managed to defeat him and saw how he fell with satisfaction.

"Very good!"

He heard his brother celebrate and couldn't help the smile on his face.

Now there was only Break Man left.

"If you can hear us. This is going to be complicated and you have to resist"

He heard one of the doctors speak and nodded. He knew they were worried about everything that's going to happen on the road to the one responsible for this.

"I'll be fine"

Answered by the communicator.

It seemed strange to not hear anything from his brother.

Robots that jump, columns of fire, stairs and finally, a huge yellow mass.

"That damned eye!"

His brother exclaimed while the robot master nodded and started shooting at the eye.

"I thought you were dead!"

The robot master exclaimed as he listened to his brother sigh.

"You will not get rid of me. Never!"

He didn't know how much relief those words gave him.

"We have to keep it at the right temperature"

He heard Dr. Light say before nodding and switching to Fire Man.

It was a better idea than expected.

"Very good! Just a little more"

Dr. Wily said before the dough formed again.

Another series of jumps and several shots that ended the yellow mass.

Something in that yellow mass reminded him of his brother.

"Imagine if it were a mass of another color"

His brother commented.

Immediately, he started another road. He had to release the tension and the best way was to continue on the next road.

"It's strange. Water always gave us problems"

His brother commented as he continued to move slowly through the water.

"But it doesn't do anything to us right now and we must take advantage of the situation"

He commented with a slight smile as he looked at the descending machine.

"I think the rocks here aren't decoration"

The robot master mumbled smiling as he listened to his brother's laughter.

"Well said, brother"

It wasn't long before the water machine was destroyed and the next road was open for the robot master.

He didn't take much time in moving along the road. He wanted to finish it soon. His levels weren't very good but they weren't in the critical points that always remained.

Battling with his brothers again was strange. The robot master wondered if these were a copy or this were his brothers.

"We aren't going to lose them"

He listened to Dr. Light before nodding seeing his doubt answered and moving forward.

It was helpful to know the weaknesses of all of them.

"Copies of bad taste aren't welcome here!"

Exclaimed the irritated robot master looking at his copy. He didn't expect a copy of him. Of his brothers, maybe. A copy of him wasn't something he wanted to see.

"Bro..."

He listened to his brother on the communicator.

He hoped he heard what he said.

"Mercilessly?"

The robot master asked.

"Mercilessly"

Confirmed his brother before struggling with his copy.

It was nice to know that everything was fine. Especially when his copy has just been destroyed.

"Almost there"

He heard Dr. Wily say and knew he should be very close to Break Man for the doctor to say that.

Advancing slowly against the machine, the robot master could only see that it was lowering his statistics very fast.

"Resist!"

He listened to the doctors in unison.

"You're not going to die!"

The voice of his brother. It was a weak whisper.

No.

He isn't going to let anyone hurt his brother.

With one more shot, the machine was destroyed. Break Man had been destroyed inside the machine.

Around him, his statistical downspouts only showed he was going to shut down at any moment.

"... an"

"... Man"

"... e Man"

"... me Man"

"Time Man!"

Time Man opened his eyes looking at the doctors worried about him.

It didn't make sense. Was him saved from the Break Man machine?

After a minute, his memory banks were restored.

The beginning

 _"Time Man"_

 _"This is your brother, Oil Man"_

 _"Hey bro!"_

 _The white of the laboratory and the faces of the doctors._

 _The greeting full of enthusiasm of his brother_

 _His brother_

 _"Apparently, they are developing complementary personalities_

 _"Well, I didn't expect that, but I'm satisfied with the result"_

 _The garden of the house full of colors_

 _"Look! The sun is rising"_

 _Laughter in silence while watching the sunrise_

 _"The doctors will scold us if they know we're here"_

 _"Exactly! Where is your sense of adventure? Timey"_

 _"Unfortunately, they left it all in you when they built you"_

 _"Hey, do you think they just left that? Unfortunately, they left everything amazing also in me"_

 _"You'd like"_

 _The laughter on the roof of the house of Dr. Light_

 _The camera flashes when he and Oil Man were introduced._

 _"We are pleased to present the models DWLN-00A: Time Man and DWLN-00B: Oil Man"_

 _"They are the most advanced models for their era that may be part of the labor force in a few months"_

 _All the attention that Oil Man attracted to him, prevented them from bothering Time. Oil always knew what Time needed._

 _"You are a team"_

 _"Don't be swayed by the universal stupidity of humans"_

 _"Albert! Don't tell those things about the press"_

 _The attitudes of the doctors always made him smile._

 _The glory when it was only he, his brother and the doctors._

 _They didn't need anyone else_

The overload

 _The first alerts in his vision._

 _"System overload"_

 _"It can't stabilize the flow of time"_

 _"We can't control his temperature when he is using the Time Slow"_

 _The doctors worried and checking their statistics every time the alerts flood their sight._

 _"The time is overheating him!"_

 _His great ally, time, was what was frying his circuits._

 _"Alert. You can't control the flow of time"_

 _"What can we do to fix it?"_

 _The doctors' frustration was evident._

 _"I don't know…"_

 _Frustration gave way to despair._

 _The horror of his brother to see him tremble._

 _He just wanted to show his brother something interesting outside the lab ..._

 _His own horror at seeing his precious and beloved brother dissolving in his hands._

 _"He can't stay stable"_

 _The diagnosis full of sadness of Dr. Light_

 _"One of them is overheating just by trying to keep all the variables in the same point and the other can't keep his molecules together. What are we going to do?"_

 _The tired frustration of Dr. Wily._

 _"We have to try to fix them. There must be a way to fix them"_

 _They still didn't lose faith in fixing them._

 _It was nice to be the center of attention when they try to help them._

 _Even in those moments, they tried to cheer them._

 _"I brought you something so you can entertain themselves, your systems need encouragement even now"_

 _"If you start to sing again I will kick you, Light!"_

 _The laughter that still resounded while they worked hard to fix them._

 _Oil just smiled at him animated with the situation._

 _While Oil is happy, he can worry about the situation._

The shut downs

 _Oil was carrying a small robot while talking to his side_

 _"... an idea about how to use that little rob ..."_

 _A single sound against the floor._

 _"Oil! Doctors!"_

 _Oil Man turned off, falling apart in his hands as he felt a void between his emotional systems. The steps of the doctors rushing towards them._

 _The poor robot was taken by Time while he watched the doctors trying to restart the molecular connection systems until they could take him to the laboratory._

 _The desperate actions of them in keeping Oil stable._

 _The lab became very normal for them._

 _They weren't going to be able to leave without so many machines evaluating their performance._

 _His own terror in trying to slow the time for Oil to remain stable a moment longer. Trying with all his strength to control the molecules of Oil so he can keep himself together._

 _"Time Man, don't do it, please. You can also turn off"_

 _"I know you want to help him, but you can't do anything if you turn off too"_

 _The words that just didn't translate into his mind._

 _"System overload"_

 _"You can't keep the time circuit stable"_

 _"Time!"_

 _His first moment of darkness and silence._

 _The light returned to his systems and only found desolation around him._

 _The doctors felt strange_

 _The computer indicated these were symptoms of stress or insomnia._

 _How long did they stay off?_

 _Oil was looking cautiously at the doctors. They didn't look good._

 _Time expected Oil to stop being so apprehensive with him._

 _"We are fine"_

 _He never knew who said that phrase._

 _It could even be his voice in those moments before the messages came back_

 _"System overload"_

 _"The time flow control circuit can't be kept stable"_

 _The darkness once more_

 _The desolation every time he woke up._

The descent into the madness

 _The longer they stayed off, they began to have more fears._

 _"No! I'm not going to let you turn Time off!"_

 _"I'm not going to turn him off, I just want to review the rest of his functions. Oil Man, please try to calm down. I'm not going to turn him off"_

 _The look full of violence in the face of his affable and animated brother._

 _The very idea they were alone in the world._

 _The look of Dr. Light when Oil Man told him that, should have been an indication._

 _He could hear the doctors_

 _They were tired, they weren't thinking well_

 _They were becoming irrational_

 _Was he the irrational? Were the doctors?_

 _It's kind of blurry_

 _"Thomas, this is becoming dangerous"_

 _Uncontrollable anger when he feels the doctors' looks on them._

 _"I think we should try to codify the three laws of Asimov"_

 _"It's a silly idea!"_

 _A passing talk when Oil Man left Dr. Light's tool very close to his head._

 _The machine that stabilized them exploded and Oil Man looked at a cable in his hands._

 _Why make a machine like that when they should improve them?_

 _"Why did you do that Oil Man?"_

 _"I didn't do anything"_

 _Oil did it, he saw it. But he will not say anything_

 _They were becoming irrational._

 _He couldn't help them since he began to remove the screws to everything they did for them_

 _Self ... sabotage?_

 _He could see Dr. Wily looking in a strange way at Oil Man_

 _The moment when the Time Arrows were in front of Dr. Wily._

 _"Albert!"_

 _The anger that flooded his systems only yelled at him to do it. That it would destroy the law of robotics they try to put in him and his brother. Destroy one of them so that the other will not be a danger._

 _"Time! Stop!"_

 _He just heard Oil screaming his name and the Time Arrows moved slowly towards Dr. Wily ..._

The complete silence of the shutdown

 _"When we turn you off, we'll start the improvements for both"_

 _"They will be something very incredible"_

 _The voices of the doctors only echoed in their cameras_

 _Not knowing what to do_

 _On one hand ... they were finally turning them off_

 _But ... they promise to turn them on again_

 _"I'm sorry"_

 _"We'll be together?"_

 _"I don't think I deserve it"_

 _"It will be temporary"_

 _"Only ... we need more time"_

 _"DWLN-00A starting shutdown process"_

 _"We will see each other on the other side"_

 _"DWLN-00B starting shutdown process"_

Everything came back quickly and he saw himself blinking when he saw the doctors.

"Very good. How are you felling?"

Dr. Wily asked, looking at him and then at the screens.

The systems already reestablished no longer gave any alert and blinking a little, Time Man sat in a jump looking around, with a sigh of relief, looked at Oil Man, his brother in the same situation as him.

"Time!"

Oil Man exclaimed with a smile.

"Oil!"

Time Man replied, relieved to see his brother functional and awake before they both fixed their eyes on the doctors who watched around the screens.

One of the screens showed his battle with the Break Machine.

Another, near Oil Man, showed an alternate version, but with Oil Man in the place of Time Man.

"What's going on? What did you do?"

Asked Time Man.

He couldn't forgive them yet, but he had to know what was going on. They shut them off. Oil Man suggested listening to them before doing something, after all, they tried to kill the doctors for weeks.

Considering their current situation, it is all they can do.

"Time Man, Oil Man. We are happy to see you awake and functional"

Dr. Light said with a relieved smile.

"Basically, Rock fought both of you, they were defeated and Quick Man brought you here"

Dr. Wily explained before looking at both robot masters.

Time Man appreciated how direct Dr. Wily was when he spoke.

Oil Man believed that he was very cruel or that he lacked fluency when speaking.

"Albert! Time Man, Oil Man, you battled with Rock and when you two and Rock went off, Quick Man kindly brought you with Rock and we've been repairing you since then"

Dr. Light explained with a slight smile.

Oil Man greatly appreciated the tact Dr. Light had in speaking.

Time Man believed it was just a way to put more unnecessary words.

Oil Man nodded a little while Time Man looked at his brother.

As soon as Oil Man looked at his brother, the connection between them returned.

'What do you think?'

'They fixed us. Do you want to stay and find out?'

'You know I will not be without you, the doctors repaired us even though we helped Break Man in three wars'

'... I agree Oil, what do you suggest?'

'Let's find out what we can and then we can go'

'You want to give doctors a chance'

'Time, they put me two covers and an improved oil cannon. They improved us just as they promised when they turned us off '

'But they turned us off'

'You know very well our alarms were increasing and worse than ever when they turned us off and we tried to kill them for weeks before they finally turned us off'

'Even so, they left us to make new versions'

'We can ask. Look, Doc Light is nervous about what we're talking about and Doc Wily is just checking the readings of both.'

'They are more nervous than us because we don't have the laws that prevent us from killing them'

'What do you say Timey?'

'I…agree. The moment when doctors do something, we go to the other point of the world '

'Deal'

Time Man finally decided to talk to the doctors.

"We have some questions ..."

 _"Recognition file"_

 _*DWLN-000: Proto Man / Break Man / Blues*_

 _"This is Proto Man, Blues. His older brother"_

 _"Where is he?"_

 _The somber look of the doctors answering that question_

 _"He disappeared"_

 _Slight moments in which the doctors murmured about him before the shutdown._

 _"I'm Break Man-Man. I turned you on"_

 _"What will we do if he has an aneurysm?"_

 _"I don't think he's human"_

 _"I don't think he's a robot with all his senses"_

 _"This-this is what happened in-in the previous war ..."_

 _A long talk with the videos of the little robots. A war without mercy_

 _The smile of Proto Man in the photograph with the doctors_

 _The smirk of Break Man when speaking of the plans against Mega Man_

 _The smile of Blues ..._

 _* DWLN-00A: Time Man *_

 _"I'm perfection"_

 _"Because time is precious"_

 _"If only you weren't here, it would be much simpler"_

 _"Before that, let me freeze your flow of time"_

 _"You are so compact ..."_

 _"You understand me!"_

 _His memories with the doctors weren't so bad ..._

 _* DWLN-00B: Oil Man *_

 _"Hey bro!"_

 _"Do ya think all of this is just to admire?"_

 _"It's Showtime!"_

 _The laughter shared with Oil Man_

 _The smile of Oil Man_

 _The amazement of seeing the garden for the first time_

 _The smirk watching the cameras_

 _* DWLN-001: Rock / Mega Man *_

 _"Please! I just want you to come home"_

 _The idealistic face of a child who wants his family together_

 _"Time Man! Please stop"_

 _"I don't want to fight with you!"_

 _And, even so, he raised the buster when he had no other option_

 _The sad look of Mega Man seeing him fall_

 _His happy look ...?_

 _* DWLN-002: Roll *_

 _"This is Roll, the second in the main line"_

 _"Pretty security systems, pity they aren't time-proof"_

 _Her smile in the midst of the slow flow of time as he entered and stole her home_

 _* DWLN-003: Cut Man *_

 _"Cut Man"_

 _A strange design. There is not much to add_

 _* DWLN-004: Guts Man *_

 _"Guts Man. There's not much to-to add"_

 _A strong robot, it would be a problem in the future_

 _* DWLN-005: Ice Man *_

 _"Ice Man"_

 _Freezing robot, the irony he manages to freeze everything except time ..._

 _* DWLN-006: Bomb Man *_

 _"What kind of horrible design is that?"_

 _"It's Bomb Man, it was-was designed that way-way to be able to survive explosions"_

 _* DWLN-007: Fire Man *_

 _"You're not going to approach that robot master"_

 _"I know, brother, I know"_

 _Flames and oil are a terrible combination_

 _* DWLN-008: Elec Man *_

 _"Now it's my turn to tell you that, brother"_

 _"Hmp. I know what I should do with that guy"_

 _* DWLN-009: Metal Man *_

 _"These are Dr. Wily's blueprints ... fantastic"_

 _"Why saws?"_

 _"The arrogance of Dr. Wily"_

 _The cold red eyes that looked at Time Man waiting for an order ..._

 _"I like him"_

 _* DWLN-010: Air Man *_

 _"Superior Break Man, how are he going to talk?"_

 _"I'll solve it later"_

 _Oil's laughter when seeing the big fan in the center was something that cheered him for days_

 _The inability to talk always caused him discomfort ..._

 _* DWLN-011: Bubble Man *_

 _"An aquatic robot!"_

 _"You have to give Dr. Wily credit"_

 _Only with his bubbles, Bubble Man was a gentle-looking robot._

 _Obedient and calm_

 _"I like him; I like him"_

 _* DWLN-012: Quick Man *_

 _"I-I like him"_

 _The biggest work time was with him._

 _His speed was something that bothered him sometimes_

 _He was so ... adorable when he followed Break Man as a puppy_

 _"I hope he stays that way"_

 _His dead red eyes shone at times_

 _* DWLN-013: Crash Man *_

 _"And his hands?"_

 _"He doesn't have hands"_

 _Oil was confused by that_

 _It wasn't very important ..._

 _"I like this robot!"_

 _Oil taking the robot master all over the place while they were building Break Man's castle_

 _* DWLN-014: Flash Man *_

 _"He could make a robot who freeze time, but not repair me ..."_

 _"Brother, in his defense, was planning to do it. We don't know what they planned"_

 _"Why do you defend them?"_

 _"'Cos I want to believe in them"_

 _Flash Man looked at him with his empty eyes ..._

 _"You're mine now!"_

 _Take him everywhere explaining how the castle works, even if he has no mind. He was quiet and didn't ask questions_

 _* DWLN-015: Heat Man *_

 _"He looks like a lighter"_

 _"You will not go near him!"_

 _"I-I like him"_

 _Heat Man with his eyes half open, looked at everyone with the same coldness as all his brothers despite the hot flames around him._

 _* DWLN-016: Wood Man *_

 _"Wood! What kind of robot is one made entirely of wood?"_

 _"It's necessary to admit, his design is very ecological and resistant with the outer layer he has"_

 _A large and robust body, a head Break Man was building before Oil Man left a trunk with a small branch on top._

 _"I made Crash Man take it for me up here. Cool, don't you think?"_

 _* DWLN-017: Needle Man *_

 _"He's our brother, Needle Man. He doesn't talk a lot, don't worry about it"_

 _The red robot spoke quite confidently while his brother looked at all of them_

 _"Time Man, sir, I put it in this way?"_

 _The first time the robot spoke with him. It was a big change from the empty looking robots of the previous war ..._

 _* DWLN-018: Magnet Man *_

 _"I'm Magnet Man, expert in magnetic forces and in charge of the processing of scrap found in the asteroids"_

 _An honest and sincere expression in the lively eyes of a robot. It was a pity they were used by doctors._

 _"I like this guy, he loves his brothers very much"_

 _* DWLN-019: Gemini Man *_

 _Two equal smiles and one cannon on one arm_

 _"We are…"_

 _"Gemini…"_

 _"Man..."_

 _"Experts in destructions with our great Gemini Laser"_

 _"And our ability to duplicate ourselves holographically"_

 _A single laugh and it was a single robot. Then they were two again_

 _"They are making me sick!"_

 _The laughter of Oil hearing him complain about the duality of Gemini Man was funny_

 _* DWLN-020: Hard Man *_

 _"Bro, there are so many bad jokes that I can do with that name ..."_

 _A big and loyal robot, a good robot with a sense of duty. A smile when talking to Oil was enough to know how interesting that subject would be_

 _"I'll keep him. I like him"_

 _Laughter at hearing that from his brother while the great Hard Man was at his side, was enough to brighten the day_

 _* DWLN-021: Top Man *_

 _"... and I take charge of crossing the most difficult passages with my auto balance system and I can throw spins from my head"_

 _The laughter of both when listening about the tops was fun, being hit by the tops wasn't fun._

 _Break Man just laughed at both of them with Shadow Man_

 _"I-I like him"_

 _* DWLN-022: Snake Man *_

 _"I'm Snake Man! I think saying something else would be redundant"_

 _Very redundant, he couldn't stop thinking about the abundance of green in his road when designing it_

 _"I like green. And the snakes"_

 _"I like you"_

 _He didn't know Snake Man had a tongue like a snake._

 _"What did the doctors have in mind when designing this dude?"_

 _* DWLN-023: Spark Man *_

 _"What happens to him?"_

 _"The chip-chip is affecting his-his systems."_

 _"He will have short-term memory problems"_

 _The great smile of the robot brandishing his electrodes was enough for his brother to decide to take charge of him._

 _"Someone must take care of this big guy"_

 _Repeat to him more than four times who he was and look at him confused meanwhile the war was starting._

 _* DWLN-024: Shadow Man *_

 _"... Shadow Man, he doesn't talk a lot, but he's very cool"_

 _The robot in the form of a ninja that looked at everyone with disinterest. It was something that intrigued him_

 _"No. I will not approach that guy unless they force me"_

 _"Do you have any-any problem with this-this?"_

 _"Apart from the repetitive and long of this war? No, Break Man, sir"_

 _The smile of Break Man when listening to him_

 _"I like-like you"_

 _The blue robot following Break Man everywhere, his little robots looking at everything insistently._

 _"I'm afraid something is wrong with that robot"_

 _The slight smile of Shadow Man when listening to Break Man in his quiet moments was strange._

* * *

Well, I promised this and here is it!

Even if this fic didn't follow the canon timeline, this help explain about Time man and Oil man

So, I want to clarify some things just in case there were confusion in this fic:

-All the Powered up is happening in Time Man's head with him as the protagonist. An alternate version of this is happening in Oil Man's head with him as the protagonist

-In every chat, Time Man thinks Oil Man is his navigator and Oil Man thinks Time Man is his navigator

-Everything the doctors said to them was outside their head when something was happening in their reparations of them

-The bad estadistics of Time Man at his battle with the Break Machine was because the doctors were having problems restoring him

-The Memory archives were some flash backs from Time Man's past and his thoughts in that moment

-The "Recognition File" is a compilation of everything Time Man knew about his brothers, depending on who they are. Since he wasn't part of Break Man's first war, Time Man doesn't know a lot about the first generation, so in his dream he changed the order of weaknesses to adapt to the order that exists in the Powered Up! Game, and his recognition file doesn't show many memories about them.

-The last memory of the Recognition File will be the memory of the file "DWLN-001: Rock/Mega Man" when he was fighting Rock.

Thank you so so much for reading!


End file.
